After
by Archer of the Titan
Summary: These are poems, after each episode, in tv. Some has romance, humor, or little bit of drama. Read and Review
1. Lie and Die Betrayal

Poem 1. Lie and Die

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Teen Titan**

_You promised to be my friend, no matter what_

_I thought you were telling the truth but-_

_You left me all alone, piercing my heart with these words_

_No friends, the word pierced my heart like a sword_

_But you promised, you promised, but you lied_

_Your promise, died, it died, it really died_

_I ran with him, my master, and I finally know the damn truth now_

_You're not my friend, I'm going to kill you so bow_

_To death, for you and your little friends will now be gone_

_You will all die, and your life will be done_

_I could have spare you, my enemy_

_If you hadn't left me all alone, if you kept your promise and didn't lie_

_But no, so bow to death, for all of you are going to die_

God, this send chills down my back when I was writing it. It's about Terra, wanting revenge after Beast Boy left her. And my colds are gone!!!! YaY! Next Up Similar


	2. Too Late Aftershock 2

Poem 2. Too late

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan

You're the best Friend I ever had

I whispered as I hugged him for the last time

I told him to let go, so I could do my last job

I stare at him, and I remember what I wanted to do

I wanted to kill him and his friends, for he left me alone

Now I'm saving his life and the other

Plans can changes, but now it won't

For I'm going to sacrifice my life, and it's not going to change

I wonder if I could have changed it

But the past is done, so it's too late

But it's never too late to redeem myself

So now I stand alone, and my death is slowly coming

I whispered some words before I go

"Good Bye" And then everything went black

Hahahahah this is Aftershock 2. Sorry I lied Once, but not Never is the next poem in Nevermore ( Raven Poem) Review!!


	3. Pay Apprentice 2

Poem 3. Pay.......

Disclaimer: I don't own TEEN TITAN.

Note: I'm sorry I changed my mind again. Once but Never will not be a poem thank You.

I look at you with angry eyes

I look at you pace

You threaten me to become an apprentice

Or you will destroy my friends

" What a madman" I thought

You made me steal, and fight

Fight my friends, my teammate, my family

Now I make a fist when you talk

For that voice belong to a madman

I grit my teeth every time you say apprentice

For it was against my will

And when you say you are similar to me,

I feel rage of fury so I uttered these word for he can hear

" You will Pay, you will pay......."

Review or I shall make you watch my hopeless act of card trick. MUWAHAHHAHHAHA


	4. The Pain Switched

Poem 5. The pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titan .

I'm stuck in your body

That's not good..

I will never get use to your body

And here the reasons why

You have to feel happiness to fly

But if you have pure rage how can you fly

And happiness is not my thing

Trust me it's not my thing

And the other power you have are okay

Alien Strength and Starbolts, are fine

But what about your hair, You have to brush it

Or it will turn crazy, but your hairs long, really long

You need a rake for it, then a small brush, or it will take days

And your high heels, how do you walk in these thing

I tripped couple of time, and it hurts my poor ankle

Then your little miny dress, is not comfortable to fight in

I don't wear a dress, but you have a dress, how do you fight with these on

These are my reasons, now let's get our own body back

For this is becoming a pain, that I will die of...

* * *

Hahhaha.. Just a humor poem in Switched, with Raven Point. Thank you to these reviewers

**Elsa**: My card trick is not that hopeless, I have 3 of my card trick working. Thanks for reviewing

**Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love**: How does my poem scare you? Thanks for Reviewing

**Memorysofawhiterose**: Thanks.

**Lost Inside**: Thank you!!!!


	5. Why? Nevermore

Poem 5. Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen TItan

Why can't you leave me

Why do you have to follow

Oh dear father why do you follow

And give me nightmares, nightmares of evil

Why do you give me rage of fury

That could hurt my friends, the friends that are my only family

Why do you have to follow me?

Like a black cloud, that haunts me

You are nothing like me

And you will never be

So dear father

Why do you follow me?

* * *

Just how Raven feel about her father. Very short I know. Anyway Thank You

TheLadyKnightOfCamelot: Yes, I like to balance humor and drama poems together. So the readers don't get bored. Thanks for reviewing!!!

lbewitchingly: Welcome to fanfiction, hope you enjoy here. If you write your story, I would review it. Thanks for reviewing

Review

- Archer of the Titan


	6. Disguise Date with Destiny

Poem 6. Disguise

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan

Her name is Kitten

Sounds like an angel, right

She's really a demon in disguise

And her disguise is really disgusting

Her blond hair reminds you of the sour taste of lemon

Her blue eyes, remind you of dirty water

And her voice, sounds the opposite

Of angelic voices, she sounds like the croak of a cat

Her behaviors, is worse than her looks

She's spoiled, alright

If she want this, she will get it, her father would get it.

She thinks the world hover over her, she thinks she's special

She thinks that the world hover over her, and she think she's special

And wonderful, but to me she's special because she's the ugliest girl

I ever met, inside and out, she has no heart, soul, or probably a brain

She's also weird because she had a spider for a boyfriend

How do I know this you ask? Let's just say we just had a blackmailing date..

* * *

I was bored, so I did the Robin point of Kitten ( Meow) Sorry could resist. Review or you shall watch my hopeless act of juggling. MUWAHAHAHH


	7. After Aftershock 2

1 Poem 7. After

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titan

Note: I decided to dedicate every chapter, to my reviewers. And today dedication is to.... Elsa, since you review alot.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing, and HA YOU DO LIKE MY MAGIC TRICKS.

After the darkness we been through

The dawn is here, and it's over

The darkness would still be here

If you hadn't sacrifice yourself

Now the people return, and go with their lives again

But you just watch them, from the sky

I wonder if I had chase you, the dawn would appear, without a sacrifice

I wonder if I had stayed, the dawn would appear, without a sacrifice

But the dawn was set by a hero, that's you, who just died

The dawn was set by hero that was never evil

The dawn was set by the hero we could never forget

The girl who was born so misunderstood, created dawn

The dawn, that makes us remember who you really are

Terra

A Teen Titan

A True Friend

* * *

Yeah. Okay anyway, I am so bad at card trick and juggling. . And don't worry other reviewers, I would dedicate all of you. Review or face my bad singing. LALALLALLALA - windows crack-

That's a warm up -winks-


	8. Nobody Sister

Poem 7. After

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titan

Note: I decided to dedicate every chapter, to my reviewers. And today dedication is to.... Elsa, since you review a lot.

Thanks for reviewing, and HA YOU DO LIKE MY MAGIC TRICKS.

* * *

After the darkness we been through

The dawn is here, and it's over

The darkness would still be here

If you hadn't sacrifice yourself

Now the people return, and go with their lives again

But you just watch them, from the sky

I wonder if I had chase you, the dawn would appear, without a sacrifice

I wonder if I had stayed, the dawn would appear, without a sacrifice

But the dawn was set by a hero, that's you, who just died

The dawn was set by hero that was never evil

The dawn was set by the hero we could never forget

The girl who was born so misunderstood, created dawn

The dawn, that makes us remember who you really are

Terra

A Teen Titan

A True Friend

Yeah. Okay anyway, I am so bad at card trick and juggling. I. And don't worry other reviewers, I would dedicate all of you. Review or face my bad singing. LALALLALLALA - windows crack-

That's a warm up -winks-


End file.
